1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an optoelectronic transmitter and receiver device which, in particular, includes an optical transmitter, an optical receiver, a wavelength selective beam splitter, coupling optics having a connection to an optical fiber, and a controller that encompasses a drive circuit for the optical transmitter and a pre-amplifier circuit for the optical receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Constructing light wave guide components with optical and optoelectronic transmission and reception functions is relatively involved since the vastly different functions to be performed by such components require different materials which must be joined in a hybrid structure. This is particularly true of bi-directional transmission and reception units, or modules, that are the key components for broad band subscriber terminals. This technology will only enjoy desirable, broad utilization when such a transducer can be manufactured cost effectively.
Efforts have already been made to build such transmitter and receiver devices at an optimal low cost. As a result, a so-called free beam module is currently being developed. This involved a mounting technique having very many separate parts made of the greatest variety of materials. In addition, efforts have been undertaken to overcome this problem with multichip units having optical and optoelectronic chips composed of III/V compound semiconductors.